the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader (also known as Anakin Skywalker) is a high-ranking Jedi Knight-turned-powerful Sith Lord. He remains an antagonist until the events of "The Final Battle Saga", when he eventually sacrifices his life to save his son Luke Skywalker from his master Darth Sidious, who was really the true traitor and enemy of the Galactic Republic that Mace Windu warned him of in the Clone Wars and fulfilling the Prophecy as the Chosen One; becoming a protagonist once again. Bio Darth Vader Personality After finally embracing the Dark side of the Force, Vader's personality changed completely. He was now terrifying and driven by rage, though after his defeat and mutilation on Mustafar at he hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was no longer as arrogant and overconfident as he previously was. Although he regained confidence in himself, it was never to the point of being outwardly cocky or conceited. Unlike most members of the Sith Order, Vader was capable of acknowledging and learning from his mistakes, due to the events on Mustafar; he was emotionally traumatized by the experience. Vader remained an impatient man, but general presented himself as calm and level-headed, as he rarely lost his temper and usually had good control over his emotions, something he was not able to do in his early 20s. He had an extremely low tolerance for failure and he did not get along at all with higher-ranking officers in the Imperial military. He had little to no tolerance for incompetence or for those who disrespected him, nearly choking Admiral Conan Antonio Motti to death when he disrespected Vader and challenge his powers of the Force. Many higher-ranking officers disliked the Sith Lord and his "sorcerer's ways" for no apparent reason. Despite his bad relationship with higher-ranking officers in the military, Vader did get along quite well with the clone troopers because of his front line leadership. As a general within the ranks of the Imperial Army of the Empire, Vader was renowned for his leadership skills and admired by clones, middle-ranking/low-ranking officers, Sith, and politicians alike. Because of his former status as a slave, Vader also had distress when the concept of slavery was brought up. Despite what his actions wrought upon both himself and the galaxy, Vader apparently believed he was doing what was good for the galaxy. Deep down, however, he felt enormous guilt and remorse for his actions, whether he wanted to admit it or not. So much that he developed a deep self-loathing, and even nearly committed suicide at one point. Upon his fateful reunion with his former apprentice and friend Ahsoka Tano, Vader expressed no desire to rekindle the bond he once shared with her and even told her that he had killed Anakin Skywalker, when he was in fact Anakin himself (though he may have been speaking ironically). Though he did offer to spare her if she told him where the other lost Jedi were hiding, he cruelly resolved to kill her when she refused and even when she found out he was indeed her former mentor and offered him compassion. Vader was cold, brutal and ruthless towards his enemies, as he was perfectly willing to terrorize, torture and even murder them in cold-blood. He was seemingly unfailingly loyal to his master Palpatine; the latter was the closest thing Vader had to a friend. However, in truth, he secretly hated his master for deceiving him and ruining his life, as he secretly planned to overthrow him one day with his own apprentice. The only reason Vader continued to serve Palpatine after losing his wife was because the Emperor was all he had left; he was the only one that would accept him. All-in-all, Vader was only truly loyal to people he still cared about, like his son Luke, as he did everything possible to protect him from Palpatine. Upon discovering the existence of his son Luke, Vader became emotionally conflicted and displayed a sense of compassion for his son, revealing that some hint of him still held an attachment towards his family. This attachment ultimately led to his redemption. Nearing the end of his life, Vader strongly believed he was irredeemable and there was no good left in him. However, when his son Luke was being tortured by Palpatine, he finally broke away from the dark side of the force, becoming the good person he once was, sacrificed himself to save his son from Palpatine. Redeemed by his Luke's love, Anakin made peace with his son before became one with the Force and was at last, reunited with his loved ones. Powers and Abilities * The Force: As the Chosen One, Vader was immensely powerful and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force, stronger than any Force user ever in existence. He also possessed the potential to become the most powerful Force user in the history of the galaxy. However, after being burned alive on Mustafar and forced to become a cyborg, he never reached his full potential, as the physical and emotional trauma caused by his transformation greatly limited his ability to access and control the Force. Nevertheless, Vader still became one of the most powerful Force users in the history of the galaxy. ** Telekinesis: Vader was a master of Telekinesis, which he used either as offense or defense. ** Force choke: Vader was a well known user of the Force choke, which he often used to either weaken his enemies or execute his Naval officers for incompetence. He could also do this from a great distance and seemingly only needs to be in sight of his target to choke him, as he choked Admiral Ozzel several kilometres away. ** Force barrier: Vader utilized Force barrier, to created telekinetic barrier or wall around himself or his allies. ** Mind probe: Vader utilized mind probe to sift through the thoughts of a sentient being. ** Force sense: Vader utilized Force sense, to senseanother sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the light side. ** Force rage: Vader utilized Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength and ferocity. ** Tutaminis: Vader utilized Tutaminis to dissipate concentrated energy such as blasterbolts or lightsaber blades without his lightsaber. ** Force deflection: Vader utilized Force deflection, to deflect incoming attacks with or without his lightsaber. ** Kinetite: Vader utilized Kinetite to subdue his opponents in an electrical field of kinetic energy ** Force destruction: Vader utilized Force destruction to immobilize or vaporize his opponents in an energy field. * Cyborg Strength: As a cyborg, Vader was physically stronger then most other sentient beings, enough that he can effortlessly lift the weight of a grown man or crush bone with his fist. Vader uses this to his advantage in light saber combat; he uses his immense strength to easily overpower his opponents. He can hold the pressure of several tons. With his cybernetic legs, he can leap great long distances. Abilities * Lightsaber Skills: Vader was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and an exceptionally formidable duelist. He also possessed the potential to become the greatest light saber duelist in the history of the galaxy. However, after being burned alive on Mustafar and forced to become a cyborg, he never reached his full potential, as his armored suit greatly limited his mobility. Nevertheless, Vader still became one of the greatest light saber duelists in the history of the galaxy. He specialized in using his skills, weight, endurance and sheer brute strength to overwhelm his opponents into confusion or exhaustion. Vader also regained some of his old agility, and his blade work became brutally effective. ** Form I: Vader was very skilled in Shii-Cho. ** Form II: After becoming a cyborg, Vader studied Makashi and became very skilled at it. ** Form III: After becoming a cyborg, Vader studied Soresu and became very skilled at it. ** Form IV: Vader was extremely skilled in Ataru. ** Form V: Vader was a master of Shien/Djem So, considered by many to be the most proficient practitioner of the form. After becoming a cyborg, he created a personal varient that included elements of all seven forms. ** Form VI: Vader was highly skilled in Niman. ** Form VII: ''' After becoming a cyborg, Vader studied Juyo/Vaapad and became very skilled at it. ** '''Jar'Kai: Vader was highly skilled in Jar'Kai. * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Vader was extremely skilled in unarmed combat. * Skilled Marksman: '''Vader was highly skilled in the use of blaster pistols, though he very rarely used any. * '''Master Pilot: Even before his fall to the Dark side, Vader was praised as the most skilled star-pilot in the history of galaxy, a reputation he lived up to when he single-handedly almost destroyed Phoenix Squadron in a lone Tie Fighter, easily out-flying their entire fleet and forcing their command to abandon ship. Vader's only equal was his son, Luke Skywalker. * Master Engineer: Even before his fall to the Dark side, Vader was amazingly skilled in engineering. He was able to successfully construct his red bladed lightsaber in his first try. * Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader: Even before his fall to the Dark side, Vader was amazingly intelligent; his intelligence rivaled that of even Yoda and Palpatine. As a Sith General, Vader was a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. * Multilingual: Vader was capable of fluently speaking English, Huttese, Bitt, and Sith tongue. Trivia * Darth Vader first appears in The Sith and Fire Nation Strike Back Part 4 * Gallery 457446.jpg|Vader unmasked Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Heroes-turned-Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Pilots Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Provokers Category:Delusional Characters Category:Hypocrites